Measure of a man
by Megnove
Summary: Altra storia di compleanno del 2007. Valida ancora oggi...


**Measure of a Man**

Che cos'è un uomo? Un vero uomo? Se avessi dieci cent per tutte le volte che l'ho chiesto da quand'ero un marmocchio. E per tutte le risposte che mi hanno dato.  
Un uomo è qualcuno che difende il suo paese e la sua famiglia. Quando stavo imparando a camminare… hah! Nessuno dei ragazzini del quartiere aveva a casa il papà. Erano tutti a beccarsi le bombe o a buttarle, oltreoceano. Manco sapevamo com'era fatto un papà. Gli unici uomini adulti che non fossero decrepiti erano quelli che erano stati riformati all'arruolamento. O che non avevano voluto arruolarsi. A quelli tiravamo i pomodori per strada e prendevamo in giro i loro figli. Tuo padre è un debole. Tuo padre è un vigliacco. Sicuramente non li consideravamo uomini. Neanche quelli che si allontanavano con dignità e in silenzio dopo che li avevamo offesi. Magari avevano famiglia, dovevano lavorare per dar da mangiare a qualcuno, o avevano altri motivi per essere rimasti. Non che ce ne fregasse molto. Sapevamo ancora di latte, non le capivamo queste cose da grandi. Era divertente e basta. Quando pa' tornò, mi ricordo che mi sembrò un gigante con quell'uniforme. Mi fece anche paura. Era stato in _aviazione_. Mi si stampò il nome in testa. Aviazione. Doveva essere la cosa più bella del mondo.  
Con pa' tornarono anche le sculacciate. Quelle che ma' non riusciva mai a darmi quando ne combinavo una. Comunque era un po' troppo tardi per farmi perdere l'abitudine. Era più il tempo che passavo in strada che dentro casa. Giorno e notte. I libri? Ne avessi visto uno. Senza esagerare. Me li perdevo dappertutto. Non so come ho fatto a finire la scuola. Per me le mura di casa erano le pareti dei vicoli. Quello che mi faceva sentire al sicuro erano le voci delle persone, i rumori degli scappamenti. Ci divertivamo un casino. Combinavamo brutti scherzi a un sacco di gente. Quella poveraccia della signora del negozio di frutta e verdura deve averci odiati a morte. A ripensarci ora… forse se la rivedessi le chiederei scusa. Heh heh heh…  
E là imparai un'altra risposta. Un uomo è qualcuno che si fa rispettare. Che difende quello che gli appartiene. Che difende i suoi compagni. Le strade del nostro quartiere ci appartenevano, i miei compagni erano quelli che vivevano vicino a me, che erano come me. Eravamo una famiglia, tutti fratelli, brothers and sisters. E si fa qualsiasi cosa per la famiglia. Gli altri stavano fuori. Erano diversi da noi. Cercavano di prendersi quello che era nostro. Dovevamo dargli una lezione. E magari cercare noi di prenderci le loro strade. Se non sapevano difendersi, non meritavano rispetto. Uno che non sa tenersi ciò che è suo non merita rispetto. Uno che non sa battersi, che non sa alzare la voce, non merita rispetto. È un vigliacco, non è un vero uomo. Se vuoi essere trattato da uomo, devi meritartelo.  
Così finivamo nei guai. Arrivavano gli sbirri, acchiappavano chi gli riusciva, ci facevamo una notte in guardina. Per lo più a cantare. Tanto nessuno si era fatto male sul serio. Era peggio dopo, quando venivano a prenderci da casa e pa' mi riempiva di cinghiate per le sciocchezze che avevo fatto. Non reagivo. Sapevo di meritarmele. E non avrei alzato un dito su pa'. Lui era un uomo. Lo rispettavo. Anche se parlavamo due lingue diverse. Avrei voluto spiegargli come la pensavamo nella banda, ma non avrebbe capito. Come io non riuscivo a capire quando a volte, dopo avermele date, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi cercava di convincermi, di raggiungermi. Mi ricordo solo una volta una frase che mi colpì moltissimo: «_Piccirì_… non far vergognare questo poveraccio di tuo padre. Sono venuto qua per essere un _uomo_. Un uomo è uno che sa prendersi la responsabilità delle sue azioni. Non ti devi vergognare mai di quello che hai fatto. Ti devi riconoscere quando ti guardi allo specchio!»  
Avrei voluto dirgli che mi sarei sempre preso la responsabilità. Che avrei cercato di essere sempre fiero di me stesso. Ma allora credevo che essere fieri significasse qualcosa di diverso. Avrei voluto abbracciarlo. Non lo feci. Ancora lo rimpiango. Pa'. Il giorno dopo avevo già dimenticato quel pensiero. Ero tornato a far gazzarra. Fu meglio quando diventai maggiorenne e non dovettero più venirmi a prendere per farmi uscire. Anche se poi… quando pa' se ne andò… come se n'era già andata ma' tanto tempo prima… avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per riavere un po' di quelle cinghiate…  
La famiglia che mi rimase erano i miei amici. I miei compari. Per loro, qualsiasi cosa. Per difenderli. Per meritarmi la loro ammirazione. Non mi fidavo di nessun altro. A questo mondo, un uomo deve sapere con chi stare. E deve sapersi difendere. È pieno di gente che cerca di fregarti. Per questo portavo il coltello. Bisogna che gli altri sappiano chi sei. Non avrei mai attaccato per primo. Ma se qualcuno voleva fregarmi, o ficcare il naso nella mia zona, se la sarebbe cercata. La responsabilità sarebbe stata soltanto sua.  
Già. Come no.  
Mi avevano insegnato che ogni gruppo sta sulle sue. Una razza non può preoccuparsi per un'altra, quelli che hanno i genitori di un certo paese pensano prima ai loro simili. È così che è normale. Ed è normale prendere in giro gli altri. È normale scontrarsi con loro. Ognuno coi suoi. Ognuno per sé e per i suoi compagni. E al diavolo tutto il resto.  
Il tempo di addormentarmi e di svegliarmi. Ed era cambiato tutto.  
Aviazione. Yup. La cosa più bella del mondo.  
E qui ne imparai un'altra. Me la dissero subito. Un uomo… qualunque cosa fosse… non ero io. Mai più. Sempre che loro lo sapessero, che cos'era.  
E tu, lo sai? Naaaa. Tu sei nato ieri. Caduto fresco fresco dalle nuvole. Non meglio del resto di quest'accozzaglia di imbranati con cui mi sono ritrovato dal giorno alla notte. Nemmeno uno come me, manco a farlo apposta. Mi guardi con quegli occhioni sgranati e non capisci neanche quando ti prendo in giro. Troppo facile con te. Non ne vale neanche la pena. Non sei capace di fregare nessuno. Potrei infilarvi tutti nella mia tasca e non ve ne accorgereste nemmeno. Meglio che vi stia dietro, o contro questi bei tomi non durerete neanche cinque secondi. Perché lo faccio? Mah. Forse perché ci sono abituato. Non sono legato a nessuno, qui. Non siete del mio quartiere… non siete la mia banda… o forse sì. Perché in questa situazione… siamo davvero tutti uguali… è una strana sensazione, non è vero?  
E tu perché cavolo insisti sempre a metterti in pericolo? Perché ti preoccupi tanto per gli altri? Non ce l'hai un cervello? Non ci tieni alla tua vita? O pensi di essere immortale? Cosa hanno fatto certe persone per essere aiutate? Alcune non le conosci proprio. Altre ti hanno addirittura fatto del male. Io non ti capisco. Non meritano il tuo rispetto. Non hanno fatto niente per meritarlo… ma a te non importa. Sei uno stupido. Un ingenuotto. Ma forse… per quanto sembri idiota… questo ti rende degno del MIO rispetto…  
E poi… be', uno deve fare quello che deve fare. Poco importa se dovrò venire a raccattarti in capo al mondo. Te e quest'altro bell'assortimento di tizi. Posso mica lasciare che ti fai ammazzare di testa tua quando c'è qualcuno che ti vuole bene, solo perché sei un puro incosciente. Posso mica lasciare che ti becchi tu tutta la gloria. Il migliore sono io, quindi se c'è qualcuno che deve fare lo spericolato sono io. Non mi riconosco più quando mi guardo allo specchio. Ma devo poter essere fiero di quello che faccio. E se vi mollo… se vi mollo, non lo sono. Qualunque cosa per la famiglia. Un uomo deve fare l'uomo.  
E tu lo sai. Per quanto sembri strano da parte di un principino come te. Pazienza. Dovrò starti dietro. Dovunque tu vada. Darti qualche dritta sulle ragazze. Inculcarti a suon di botte un po' di buon senso. Farti capire che la tua vita vale qualcosa. Ed evitare che ti faccia male. Evitare che loro si facciano male. Evitare che si faccia male uno qualunque di questo branco di pecore idiote che si mettono sulla nostra strada e non sanno distinguere la destra dalla sinistra. Non è colpa loro se sono stupidi. Non è colpa neanche vostra. È che non siete alla mia altezza. Però… qualunque cosa dicano di noi… qualunque cosa dicano di me… quando mi guardo allo specchio, io devo poter sapere cosa vedo. Devo poter sapere cos'è un uomo.  
Cos'è un uomo? Sono io. Siamo noi. Puro e semplice. Perché conta quello che vuoi essere. Conta quello che decidi di essere. E perché è così che mi piace. Forse è questa l'unica risposta che abbia senso. No?  
Amen. E cin cin, fratellino.

_02/02/2007  
Happy B'day!_


End file.
